


On the Road Again

by planetundersiege



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [25]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Driving, Free day, M/M, Oneshot, Road Trip, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith Month 2018, car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Sheith month 2018: Day 25: Free day.The duo goes on a road trip.





	On the Road Again

“How far until we stop for dinner?”, Keith asked as he sat in the passenger seat of Shiro’s car, looking at the landscape, rocky hills and mountains. They were near Grand Canyon and we’re driving through, the young couple being on a road trip, just the two of them.

“Well, we have about an hour of gas left, so we’ll stop at the next gas station, and then look for a diner and motel. The sun’s setting soon”, the older out of the two men answered as he looked at the straight road, it seemed to go on forever, no other car in sight either. It was just him and Keith, alone in the desert with Shiro’s old CD with bad music from the late 90s.

“Nice. I’m craving some steak. Road trips are way funnier than I thought”.


End file.
